plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Potted Powerhouse
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |ability = While in your hand: This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant gains Strength or Health. |flavor text = She loves living out of a pot. It's not for every Plant. But to her, it's home.}} Potted Powerhouse is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class.. It costs 5 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time a plant already on the field gets an increase in or , but only if the plant hero is holding this card in their hand. Origins It is currently unknown what exact plant Potted Powerhouse is based on. Its name is a combination of "potted", referring to the fact that it lives in a pot, and "powerhouse", referring to its ability. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability:' While in your hand: This gets +1 /+1 when a Plant gains Strength or Health. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description She loves living out of a pot. It's not for every Plant. But to her, it's home. Update history Update 1.2.11 * /1 |3 /3 }} * |5 }} Strategies With Potted Powerhouse can be a devastating plant if played well. Its ability can be paired with self-boosting plants such as Muscle Sprout and Doubled Mint, and if protected with a plant with the Team-Up trait, can end the game very early. Shielding this plant with the superpower trick Root Wall is a good idea to avoid damage from zombie tricks or fighters. Using Anti-Hero plants can help this because every time a zombie in front of an Anti-Hero plant is removed, (either by destroying or moving it), the Anti-Hero effect activating on the plant will, in turn, activate this plant's ability. Any plant or trick that boosts multiple plants can boost this by a lot. These include Buff-Shroom, Smackadamia, Berry Angry, and Steel Magnolia. Consider using or when this plant has high as it would most likely get destroyed immediately or blocked by a zombie. This will damage zombies or heroes heavily, depending on how much this plant is boosted. Avoid Bouncing this plant with as it will reset it's stats to 3 /3 , requiring you to boost it again. Against If you leave this plant and other self-boosting plants alone, this could become a tremendous threat. Try disposing of this plant as soon as possible. When fighting against a Mega-Grow hero, try to focus on getting rid of any plants that boost themselves such as or Bananasaurus Rex, because leaving these plants alive could possibly be boosting a Potted Powerhouse in the plant hero's hand. If it gets out of hand, try to bounce this plant or use tricks such as Rocket Science and Locust Swarm. Gallery Potted Powerhouse Description.png|Potted Powerhouse's statistics HD Potted Powerhouse.png|HD Potted Powerhouse Potted Powerhouse Card.png|Card Potted_Powerhouse_about_to_attack.jpeg|Potted Powerhouse about to attack ShrunkenPottedPowerhouse.jpg|Potted Powerhouse being shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower (note its green health stat) PottedPowerhouseThatCan'tBeHurt.jpg|Potted Powerhouse that can't be hurt DestroyedPottedPowerhousePvZH.jpg|Destroyed Potted Powerhouse Potted_Powerhouse_destroyed_by_Rocket_Science.jpeg|Potted Powerhouse being destroyed by Rocket Science CutDowntoSizeDestroyingPottedPowerhouse.jpg|Potted Powerhouse being destroyed by Cut Down to Size TerrifyonPottedPowerhouse.jpg|Terrify being used on Potted Powerhouse Fertilizer Premium Pack New.png|Potted Powerhouse on the Fertilizer Premium Pack in the ChompzillaPremiumPack.PNG|Potted Powerhouse in the advertisement for Chompzilla's Premium Pack GKAllyPack.PNG|Potted Powerhouse on Grass Knuckles' Ally Pack in the store 1212.jpg|A 12 /12 Potted Powerhouse card 1414.jpg|A 14 /14 Potted Powerhouse card 1717house.jpg|A Potted Powerhouse with 17 /17 Old PottedPowerhouseDesc.png|Potted Powerhouse's statistics Potted_Powerhouse_silhouette.jpeg|Potted Powerhouse's silhouette Receiving_Potted_Powerhouse.jpeg|The player receiving Potted Powerhouse from a Premium Pack before the 1.2.11 update Grass_Knuckles_Pack.png|Potted Powerhouse on Grass Knuckles' old Ally Pack FertilizerPremPack.png|Potted Powerhouse on the Fertilizer Premium Pack Potted Powerhouse silhouette.png|Potted Powerhouse's silhouette Receiving Potted Powerhouse.png|The player receiving Potted Powerhouse from a Premium Pack Trivia *Potted Powerhouse, Valkyrie, and Trickster are the only cards that have an ability when it is in a hero's hand. **This is only plant card to do so. **This and the Valkyrie are also the only super-rare fighters that change in hand. *Its name is an example of alliteration. *This is the only plant in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes to appear in a Flower Pot. *Since Potted Powerhouse's stats are increased while it's in the player's hand, its stats will not appear green when played. However, when Shrink Ray is used on Potted Powerhouse, the stats become green as if it was buffed while on the field, as long as the resulting stats are higher than 3 /3 , its original stats. Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants